Summerstuck
by Black-Rock-Shooter-X
Summary: All homestuck troll/human ships... ALL of them! What happens when John Egbert, Dave Strider, Jade Harley, and Rose Lalonde get the trolls together for a relaxing earth summer after SBURB? Details inside. Ratings at the top of each chapter. *smacks self for short summary*


So this is the start of a FanFic series Summerstuck! I figured since school is out, what better way to celebrate than a whole bunch of shipping fics taking place in Summer on the earth? I only have so many ships planned, so if y'all wanna request something, please do, and I'll get to it A.S.A.P!

FYI: All of this takes place AFTER the whole SUBRB mess. Yup! The game is over, and it's time to chill out! The kids thought it'd be a GREAT idea to show the trolls how much fun earth summertime can be. The game ended, however it's taking a while for things to settle back to normal. Earth is back, but deserted of all people. They have a planet to themselves for a while. What could go wrong?

BTW, I've decided that at the end of this series, I'd post a final chapter where everyone gathers around the campfire for smores and songs to share about different summer experiences.

I have NEVER written a series fic before, but I HAVE read many, so I think I know what I'm doing…

Let's kick of the first day of summer with the first ship I fell in love with (drum roll)

~John 3 Karkat~

(P.S: I'll be going by days of summer as well. The day and ship will be posted at the top of the chapter, as well as the chapters title. Let me know if you guys want different quadrants other than redrom.)

[S] == Everyone enjoy Summer!

:-:

Day 1: Sweet treat for a sweet summer

John 3 Karkat

:-:

"Egbert, explain to me WHY you gathered all of us at your house?" Karkat asked John with a very unamused expression.

The game was over, and everyone could finally relax. What better way to get your chill on then enjoying a fun summer? John knew Karkat wasn't too pleased with their planet gone and all, but he was determined to cheer him, and everyone else up with this brilliant plan of his.

"Listen up, everyone!" John spoke up. All the kids and trolls were gathered in John's living room. They turned their heads, listening to what he had to say.

"Since he game is over and done with, we finally have time to relax! I want to show all of you the joys of summer here on earth! Jade, Rose, Dave, and I talked it over, and we have some awesome things planned for the next few weeks." He explained with much enthusiasm. Everyone except for a few returned the enthusiastic expression, and seemed hyped to get started.

"Sound good, John. What's first?" Vriska spoke up amongst everyone else. She had that cocky smirk on like she always seemed to have. John cleared his throat.

"Glad you asked! We're going to split up into groups to make everything easier. I made a list. Hold on…" John said, as he searched his pocket for the list he'd made for the groups. Once he found it, John unfolded out, and began reading of names.

"Ok… so… we have two groups. Going with Jade and Dave will be Equies, Eridan, Feferi, Aradia, Nepeta, and Sollux." John read off the first list. Said trolls gathered around the Rose and Dave.

"The second group is going with me and Rose; Vriska, Tavros, Gamzee, Terezi Karkat, and Kanaya." John finished reading the list, and stuck it back in his pocket as the second group huddled near him and Jade.

"Awesome! As for sleeping arrangements, the groups can decide that among themselves. Cool?" Everyone gave some sign of acknowledgement.

:-:

Once everyone was outside, the groups went their separate ways.

"What's first, fuckass?" Karkat groaned, still seeming very, very unamused. John laughed, and turned to his group.

"Well, while planning this, I thought what better way to kick off a sweet summer than with a sweet treat?" He exclaimed happily. Everyone seemed a bit confused at John's statement.

"He means we're going to get ice cream." Rose spoke, clarifying for the trolls. However, they seemed only more confused.

"Might I inquire as to what ice cream is?" Kanaya asked.

"Oh! Silly me! It's really good. Think of it as… sweet frozen milk, and there are lots of different flavors!" John smiled.

"Well, it sounds great to me! Let's go!" Said Terezi, beaming at the thought of flavors.

"Cool! Follow me!" John commanded, while pointing ahead.

Karkat was still unamused.

:-:

About 20 minutes of walking and talking later, they arrived at John's favorite ice cream store, Cold Stone. Terezi sniffed around and glued her face to the glass in which the ice cream was behind. Gamzee, Tavros, and Kanaya just looked around. Vriska, Karkat, John, and Rose went behind the counter and called everyone over.

"There are a lot of flavors, so you can use those spoons over there to taste different ones, and see which you want." John explained, pointing towards the end of the counter, where the sampling spoons lay in a basket next to the ice cream cups and cones. Soon enough, everyone was sitting and enjoying their ice cream of choice.

"Hey Karkat! What flavors did you get?" John asked, as he sat down across from the still seemingly unamused troll.

"Some weird flavor called Raving Raspberry. Terezi got the same, only ten times as much as me." Karkat said, avoiding eye contact with the human boy, watching the teal blood lick the ice cream off of her cone in a messy way. Karkat shuttered at the sight.

"Ha! She could get a stomach ache if she eats too much, you know." John commented, taking a lick of his mint chip ice cream.

"This is fucking pointless, Egbert. What the hell does frozen flavored milk have to do with a season?" Karkat asked. John only giggled at his cute pouty face.

"It's an earth tradition! We always have ice cream in summer." John said, taking another lick.

"You have to admit the ice cream is good, though! Even YOU can't ignore how good it tastes." John smiled at Karkat, who only rolled his eyes, and sighed.

"Alright Egbert. It's chilling feel and fruity taste is good, but I don't see how eating this shit during one of your four seasons holds any fucking significance." Karkat stated, taking a small lick of his own ice cream, some of it catching on his nose in the process.

"Shit."

"What?"

"This 'ice cream' got on my nose." Karkat said, rather annoyed, and reached for a napkin at the fat end of their table.

"Hold on!" John stood, leaning over the tabletop, and licked the small amount of fruity ice cream off his nose. Karkat jolted back in his chair, rubbing his nose continuously with the sleeve of his sweater.

"What. The. FUCK. Egbert?!" The troll yelled, blushing. To worsen the situation, Karkat's loud yell drew the attention of everyone else in the parlor. Even if they were all friends, it was still a shit ton embarrassing.

"Somethin' wrong, bro?" Gamzee asked, concerned for his moirail.

"No. Nothing. Everyhting's fucking PERFECT!" Karkat shouted, while standing up, and heading out the door.

"Someone's grumpy." Terezi said with a grin.

"He'll come around." Kanaya assured everyone.

:-:

Karkat sat outside the parlor doors, furious. If Egbert should know anything about him, it's that he. Has. Boundaries! GOG what's with that human? Can't he see how he's affecting him? Does he not know the meaning of personal space? Apparently not. 'Dumbass' he thought. As if he couldn't get anymore pissed off. Egbert followed after him, and was now sitting next to him, looking at him with that big goofy grin. He wanted to punch his pace right now.

"Egbert, if you don't leave me the fuck alone, so help me, I'll smack that grin clean off your face!" Karkat warned. Even with his violent attitude, John only giggled and scooted closer.

"Gosh, Karkat. Was it really that bad?" John asked in a sarcastic manner, rolling his eyes.

"Yes, you nookwiff! Ever heard of personal space before?! Gog your stupid!" Karkat said. He put his hands to the sides of his head, feeling a possible headache coming on.

"Karkat, c'mon! I was only messing with you." John teased. Karkat REALLY wanted to slap him now.

"You call some sort of fucking red affection 'messing with me'? Well, stop! I don't need your bullshit! I-" Karkat was about to through another insult at John, when the human boy did something unexpected.

John wrapped his arms around the smaller troll, silencing him. Even if the thirteen-year-old couldn't see it, he was pretty sure Karkat's face was as red as a cherry tomato right now. John giggled.

"Sorry if I offended you." He apologized, while smiling and hugging the troll a bit tighter. In truth, John expected Karkat to push him away by now, and ramble on about how much of a fuckass he was. However, this was not the case. Karkat didn't budge. He just sat there on the pavement, wrapped in the human boy's arms. 'So cute' John thought, as he pulled away from a hug that should've only lasted a few seconds. Karkat was blushing. John took the assumption he's never gotten close to anyone before in "that way". That's when he began to wonder if Karkat was "flushed" for him, as trolls say. He smiled wider at the thought.

"Stupid." Karkat said in almost a whisper.

Being bold, John planted a kiss to his forehead in a comforting manner. Karkat only seemed to sink deeper in his scratchy sweater. To John's surprise, the troll leaned into his affectionate gesture. Everything was calm now, and even though Karkat wouldn't say it, he forgave John for earlier. It was just the two of them now. The human boy moved away from Karkat's forehead, and placed his chin on the still-blushing trolls shoulder, sighing in relief that he was no longer angry with him.

"Karkat, it's summer. This is supposed to be a fun time that friends spend with one another. At least try to enjoy it, ok?" John asked, looking at the trolls blood red eyes. Karkat sighed, and bumped his head against the boy's chest.

"Fine." Was all he said.

"Great!" John beamed, and got off of the sidewalk pavement. He stood, offering a hand to Karkat, who shyly accepted it.

"Let's get back inside before our ice cream melts."

"Yeah."

:-:

A/N: OMG this is so exiting! I hope you guys liked this one. I hope my style of writing fits your expectations. I plan to do one chapter of the ship of my choosing, and then the following chapter as a request from the readers! Note that I'll be more than happy to do more than one chapter on the same ship, if the previous one wasn't to your liking. As long as it fits with the story, and the majority of the readers want me to do it! Tanks!


End file.
